This proposal describes a series of investigations of nonverbal channels and regulators as sources of disruption of communication exchanges between members of subgroups who ostensibly speak the same language -- specifically, middle class males vs. middle class females, and re-enactors (from a lower class subgroup) vs. summarizers (from a middle class subgroup). The proposed research differs from that of most other investigations of nonverbal behavior associated with communication in that: 1) it explores communication exchange behaviors (i.e., those behaviors which have referents, or behaviors which are necessary for the occurrence of communication) rather than other nonverbal, extracommunicative behaviors (i.e., socially patterned or individual reactive behaviors which occur in non-communication as well as in communication exchange contexts); 2) it examines subgroups whose members frequently come into contact with each other, rather than subgroups whose members have little occasion to come into contact with each other; and 3) it proceeds systematically through five phases from naturalistic observation of communication exchange to tests of increasingly precise hypotheses about what behaviors, emitted by whom, in response to what conditions, will be sources of disruption in a communication exchange between particular members of which subgroups.